That Butler, Same Blood
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Riley Sutcliff is a shinigami with a violent and sarcastic personality. Claire Michaelis is a demoness with a bubbly and flirty personality. Follow Riley and Claire as they serve the Phantomhive household and deal with their unnatural family members. Manga-verse. *Warning OCxOC*
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Good evening ladies and gentlemen~! *bows and tips tophat* Welcome to my newest Kuroshitsuji fanfic! "That Butler, Same Blood" As you should know, I'll be throwing in two of my OCs~! Riley Sutcliff and Claire Michaelis (this fanfic will contain OCxOC) This fanfic will be going along the Kuroshitsuji manga volumes. Enjoy the prologue!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, Riley, and Claire~!

***Re-edited - 5/31/2013**

* * *

**That Butler, Same Blood**

**Prologue 01: That Butler, Same Blood**

* * *

{Riley Sutcliff}

[Shinigami Realm - London Division]

The sound of the clocking is the only thing being heard in the occupied white office. A man with combed back black hair signed multiple pieces of paper that laid out in front of him, he wore a black and white suit. The man pushed up his glasses back to the bridge of his nose with his middle and index finger, his yellow-green eyes not leaving the papers.

His office is neatly filed, a row of filing cabinets lined up against the pure white walls on both left and right. Office materials neatly laid on his desk. The man stopped writing, he turned to look at the clock on the wall behind him _'12:36 pm'_ He thought before going back to the papers on his desk. The quick footsteps came closer.

_WHAM!_

"_Will!_!" A man in red cried out loud in a child's pitch of tone. The man named 'Will' eyebrow twitched in annoyance, Will's actually name is William T. Spears, "_Will! Is it really true!_?" Will stopped writing on the papers and looked up, the man who just bursted into his office is dispatch officer, Grell Sutcliff, the most annoying person that he can name.

Grell wore a uniform that's a tad similar to Will's uniform: a black jacket over a black vest, white dress shirt with a red and white striped bow, black trousers, his hair is red and stops near his knees, a pair of red glasses adorned with skulls sat in front of his yellow-green eyes. And of course, black and red women ankle heels.

"_What is it now, Sutcliff?"_ Irritation leaked into Will's tone, clearly not in the mood for Grell's antics and what in god's name is he shouting about?

Grell slammed his palms onto Will's desk, the man in red frowned deeply thus showing his shark-like teeth, "Just _say it!_! Is _he really here!_!" He shouted in desperation.

"Sutcliff, you'll have to be _more specific_ about the situation." said Will before returning to signing the papers, "As you should know, very few transfers have arrived in the division not too long ago."

Grell whined in a childish way, "I'm talking about a _boy!_! With _red _hair like _mine!_!" The man in red gestured to his hair. Will let out a breath of frustrations, he stood up from his black rolling chair and walked over to one of the white filing cabinets on the left side of the room and pulled it open.

"Very well, once I give you the folder of the person that you're looking for, you are to leave my office and get back to work." said Will as he ran his gloved fingers through the cream colored folders, "Here," He pulled out a cream folder out of the cabinet and closed it, Will turned back to Grell who is bouncing around like he has ants in his pant.

Grell grabbed the cream folder and opened it, his yellow-green eyes scanning the contents "_!_!" Grell gasped happily, he held out the folder away from him in arm-length. Hearts began to float above him "_It's my little boy!_!" Grell exclaimed in complete and overwhelming joy, he looked at the profile picture to see that it's a boy with short red hair like his- he even has the same hairstyle when Grell was younger! A pair of red rectangular framed glasses sat in front of his yellow-green eyes, Grell squealed even more.

Grell continued to read the information below the picture:

**Name: Riley Sutcliff  
Average Academy Grade: AA  
Practical Technique: AA  
Written: B  
Ethics: B  
Occupation: Dispatch Officer  
Previous Location: U.S. Division; Dispatch Management Division  
Transfering Location: London Division; Dispatch Management Division  
Requested by: London Division**

"_!_!" Grell gawked at the grades of the academy, an average grade of 'AA'!? It's been years since Grell last saw the boy, he thought Riley would do perfect like him in the Shinigami Academy but Grell didn't expect the red-haired boy to do _better_ than him! "_I can't believe this!_!" Grell exclaimed in complete disbelief "How can Riley do _better_ than me_!_!"

"I find myself rather impressed," Will commented, with an unchanged tone as he walked back to his black rolling chair "Even for an academy graduate, Riley Sutcliff seems to turn in his paperwork on time- unlike some people which I won't name: Grell Sutcliff." Grell pouted at Will's comment "Now, if you have time to slack off, I suggest you get out of my office. I have paperwork to finish."

"Very well, Will darling," Grell winked at his supervisior, he clamped the folder shut and skipped out of the office with his red long hair flying behind him. Grell closed the office door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway, _'Now, where is that boy?'_ Grell thought to himself with a slight frown "Hmm..." He looked both ways of the hallway as men in black and white suits walked passed him with certain items in their hands, otherwise known as a death-scythe. Only a certain kind of being can wield a death-scythe and that being is a shinigami. Shinigamis are beings that are between human and god, shinigamis have the ability to see the cinematic records of humans when their time of living comes to an end.

The crimson shinigami opened the cream colored folder and glanced at the profile picture of Riley Sutcliff. A spot of red caught Grell's attention down the hall on the left "..._?_" He raised an eyebrow as the spot of red came closer. Eventually, the red-head walked in front of Grell, his eyes locked on the open book in his...red guantlet clawed hands? 'Riley Sutcliff' wore something similar to the standard shinigami uniform except with a few alterations of his own. A black unbuttoned jacket over a black vest, a dark red dress shirt with a loose black tie around the collar of the shirt, black trousers, black gloves, and black dress shoes. Grell watched as Riley walked by without saying a word or anything.

"Riley_!_!" Grell called to the red-head but he ignored the call to him, the crimson shinigami pouted at the lack of an dashed down the hall with hearts floating above his head, he even shoved fellow coworkers out of his way "_Riiiiley!_" Grell cried in complete joy before leaping towards the short red-head. Riley stopped in his tracks and scooted to the left.

"..._!_!" Grell gasped for air as he struggled to get back up, he sat up and noticed that everyone was staring him with surprised looks. Grell looked at the short red-head that walked by him like nothing, he then stopped and looked over his shoulder "R-Riley..._!_!" Not giving a care in the world about his now messed up face that skidded across the marble flooring of the hall.

"..." Riley remained silent at first before speaking, "Hello..._big brother_..."

* * *

{Claire Michaelis}

[Deep within a Forest - At Midnight]

Leaves cracked uner each footstep, the moon shined brightly in the black midnight sky. The moon's light reflected off a figure's waist-length black hair, the figure's eyes glowed devishly as it licked its lips "_Aaah...!"_ The figure let out a satisfied breath "The full moon is _sooo_ _beautiful_ at night," The shadowed figure muttered dreamily as it gazed up at the full moon above the trees.

The shadowed figure is known as Claire- Claire Michaelis. Her waist-length black hair danced in the blowing breeze, her black knee-length maid outfit ruffled in the wind as well. Why was Claire wearing a maid outfit? Just recently, she finished her third contract with a human but the taste wasn't that savoring nor tangy. Claire Michaelis is a demoness with the looks of an 18 year-old. The recent contract took about three months- contracts should last longer until the contractor finally complete their lifetime goal. However, Claire took the soul of her recent contractor three months after their sealing because she couldn't take anymore damn orders.

An owl hooted overhead, while twisting its head 360 degrees around, its golden eyes widening then returning to normal.

Claire sighed wearily, she untied the white apron around her waist and let it fall to the ground. 'It's such as shame that I have no one with me at the moment, this would've been a perfect date spot...just looking up at the moon...' She frowned. From what Claire heard frm other humans, love is a type of feeling that lasts for an eternity- unfortunately, she feels nothing.

The wind blew again, Claire placed her gloved right hand in her hair to prevent it from messing up. A girl's hair is her prize position well...in Claire's opinion- as well as her perfect skin complexion.

The young demoness yawned tiredly, she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles "Soooo daaaamn tiiirrreed~" Claire yawned even more as she stretched her arms thus hearing a 'pop' and 'crack' while stretching "..._!_?" Claire then noticed a dark manor not far from where's standing.

"..._?_" Claire frowned, she casually turned around to see a man in a butler outfit standing over a dead corpse with a dozen more behind him "..." Claire remained quiet for the time being until the 'butler' walked towards her.

"My, my, why would a young lady like yourself be walking around this time of night?" The man asked, curiously before stopping in front of her "Just by looking at your clothes- you must be a maid, yes?"

"That's right- actually, I _was_ a maid. And just by looking at you, you must a butler." Claire commented and man nodded, the demoness eyed the butler- he has the same kind of hairstyle as her but his hair is shorter.

"If I might be so bold," The butler began, "Your features seem to be familiar to someone that I met before." He remarked, a shit-eating grin then formed on his face "I suppose conversing the passing years is in order, _Claire_?" His eyes glowed.

Claire smiled innocently as her eyes glowed, "That would be nice since it's been years, _father._"

* * *

**A/N: **I know, prologues aren't suppose be this long but I decided to introduce both OCs in one chapter because I was too damn lazy to do another prologue -.-; (call me a lazy ass XD) Anyways, let me add some sense into the prologue.

Riley Sutcliff Prologue: The first part of the prologue takes places _before_ Grell met Madam Red (that's why he's not wearing the red coat) As for Riley's grades in the shinigami academy (don't call him a mary-sue cause he's not one) Riley has the complete opposite type of personality than Grell's which means that he does not slack off.

Claire Michaelis Prologue: The second part of the prologue takes place a little bit after Ciel made the contract with Sebastian (so yeah, this part of the prologue is a tiny spoiler for those who didn't read the manga)

So yeah, that's all I need to explain if you didn't get it. Still have questions? Add those questions to your reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Until the next time! See ya~!  
Don't forget to review! Flames will be used to make delicious s'mores...


	2. That Butler, Skilled

**A/N: **And so this chapter begins the very first volume of the manga and I look forward to this fun fanfic~! I will also be adding the sound affects which be in both regular and italic font. Also, these chapters will be _very very _long. Enjoy as I try not to die ^^;

**A/N #2: **New authors note as I edit chapters, I will no longer be adding the sound effects because it just feels weird for me to write -_- Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso  
**Claimer: **This fanfic and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

***Re-edited - 5/31/2013**

* * *

**That Butler, Same Blood**

**Chapter 1 - That Butler, Skilled**

* * *

A short distance from London, just beyond the fog-cloaked forest, there stands a well-kept manor house. Its resident is the head of the Phantomhive family, a distinguished aristocrat. His day begins with a cup of early morning tea.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." said a smooth voice that belonged to Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhive Household, as he entered the room while pushing a silver cart of freshly made breakfast. Sebastian was followed into the room by the maid and daughter, Claire Michaelis. His daughter has been working for the Phantomhive household for two years now, however, Sebastian had to admit- she certainly changed over the passing years.

The 'young master' who is known as Ciel Phantomhive mumbled something as he stirred underneath the covers. Claire walked over to the curtains and threw them open thus letting the sun's light bathe the entire room "And I thought that you'd be used to be waking up by now," Claire smiled as Ciel sat up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now, now, Claire." Sebastian gently scolded her as he picked out Ciel's outfit, "There's no need to start in the early morning."

"Haah..._fine_. I'll be doing my daily chores if you need me," Claire sighed wearily as she strolled out of the room. She shut the door behind her.

Sebastian just sighed, Claire could at least learn some manners on how to speak "For today's breakfast, I had Claire prepare a poached salmon and mint salad." The head butler informed his young master, "We have toast, scones, and pain de campgne on the side. Which would you prefer?"

"...Scone." Ciel replied as he yawned, "This aroma...ceylon tea, hm?"

"Yes, sir. From Royal Doultan." Sebastian replied as began to button up Ciel's white dress shirt "The tea set is Wedgewood Blue and White."

"And the schedule for today?" Ciel asked as the head butler beagn tying the bow around his neck.

"Professor Hughes, an authority in kingcraft, will arrive after breakfast, sir." Sebastian began to list off the day, "And after lunch-"

* * *

[Phantomhive Manor - Courtyard]

Claire let out a breath after hitting the gong. She returned to her post next to Tanaka, behind Ciel who was lounging in his chair with a glass of lemonade. Claire turned her attention to the event to see Sebastian and an expert in chinese martial arts in a standoff, a tumble weed rustled by. Shouldn't tumble weeds be in the desert? To her right were the other servants of the household: Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny- who were watching the fight with anticipation.

"Haaaah!" The chinese man began waving his arms about "_Take this! Secret technique! The Beauties-of-Nature-Blooming-in-Glory-Fiiist!_" The man charged head-on. Sebastian lightly tugged on his white gloves and glared at the man. In a blink of an eye, the martial artist collapsed onto the ground "_Ga-hah!"_ He coughed up blood. Claire blinked in suprise, the man's clothes were already ripped from her father's quick attack "Th-that was tthe ultimate secret of our school..._!_" He shouted over his shoulder _"When-the-Fierce-Tiger-and-Dragon-Roar, Ten-Thousand-Flowers-Scatter-and-Split-Fist...!_" Claire sweatdropped, what kind of name is that? "_You fiend! Who the hell are you!?"_

"_I am the butler of the Phantomhive Family."_ Sebastian replied as he clapped his hands to get rid of dust _"It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this."_ Sebastian then turned his head to Ciel and the others with a shit-eating grin "Now then, young master. As I have won this battle...please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime, as promised."

"_Tch!_" Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance and scowled.

_"You're amazing Sebastian!_" Finny, the gardener, beamed with a bright smile "_That makes fifty wins in a row!_"

"_Th-_ that's my- er, that's Mister Sebastian for you..." Mey-rin, the housemaid, said blushing with her hands cupping her face.

"Ain't our butler flippin' aweseome?" Bard, the chef, asked grinning with a cigarrete between his teeth.

"_Keh!_" Ciel let out a heavy sigh of disappointment "And after Claire and I went to the trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring back an expert in chinese martials arts. I thought for sure today would be the day I would see you down on your knees." The young earl said, he suddenly frowned when Claire began poking him on the head with a bright smile.

"You should know better that my father can beat anyone's ass." said Claire in a childish way.

"_Ahem!_" Sebastian cleared his throat, Claire stopped poking Ciel on the head and smiled nervously "What did I say about your language and manners, young lady?" Her father asked with a hint of dark aura around him "It's completely unlady-like." Claire sweatdropped as she slowly nodded, damn is her father scary even if he doesn't seem like it. Sebastian then looked back at Ciel "That is most unfortunate, sir." Seastian said with a shit-eating grin.

"_Anyway_, Well done, Sebastian. " Ciel began as he grabbed the glass of lemonade and held it out to Sebastian "Here, drink this _in one gulp_."

"Tanaka kept it very cool, father," Claire chirped happily.

"Much obliged, sir." said Sebastian as he grabbed the glass of lemonade and downed it one gulp. However, unkown to Sebastian, Claire and Ciel held back their smirks. The black-clad butler then placed the now empty glass of lemonade onto the circular table "By the way, _what are you three doing here?_" The three servants flinched at stopped celebrating "_Finny._ Have you finished weeding the inner court-yard?"

"_Ah._" Finny made a surprised look as if he have forgotten.

"_Mey-rin._ Have all the sheets been laundered?"

"_U-umm..._" Mey-rin smiled nervously as she pressed her two index fingers together.

"_Bard._ Were you not to be preparing dinner?"

"_Tch!_" Bard clicked his tongue as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_If you have time to dally here, go do your work!_" Sebastian ordered with a pissed off look and devil horns. Claire tried her best to hold back her laughter when the servants scurried off like mice _"And you,_" Claire turned blue when Sebastian shifted his gaze towards her.

Claire gulped and mustered her courage, her father is starting to scare the shit out of her right now "As you should know, father, I finished my chores already." She said proudly as she closed her eyes. Sebastian remained still when Claire suddenly hugged him and began begging "_Can I have the day off? Preeety pleeeaaaseee? I've been doing all of my chooores!"_ Ciel sweatdropped and Sebastian sighed wearily.

"Very well," said Sebastian with a frown, Claire let go of him and cheered "But don't cause any trouble for the servants." The young maid then made a mock salute.

"Speaking of _work_, Sebastian" Ciel began, "I got a call from Chlaus in Italy."

"From Mister Chlaus, sir?" Sebastian asked as he pulled put the chair so that Ciel can stand up.

"I need to talk to you and Claire about it. Come." said Ciel as he grabbed his cane from Sebastian.

"Very well, sir." said Sebastian "Come along, Claire." The young maid whined then instantly stopped when Sebastian casted a glance at her.

* * *

[Phantomhive Manor - Ciel's Office/Study]

"Then, Mister Chlaus himself is coming to England?" Sebastian questioned, he glanced at Claire from the corner of his eyes to see her flipping through a random book of japanese culture and heritage. He then shifted his gaze back to Ciel who was lounging in his chair with a newspaper in his hands.

"Yes, he rang to tell me he'd gotten ahold of what of what I'd asked for." Ciel replied, "It seems he went to a lot of trouble this time." He placed his right leg over his left and leaned back into his chair "He should arrive by six. And we'll talk business in here. You get my drift, don't you, Sebastian and Claire?" Ciel slightly smirked.

"Perfectly, sir" said Sebastian as he placed a gloved hand over his heart and slightly bowed, he placed his other hand on his daughter's back and made her bow. Claire groaned and glared at Sebastian as she stood straight back up "We will entertain Mister Chlaus such that he is well and truly satisfied." Claire nodded with a polite smile "By the way, young master..._Might inquire as to what was in that lemonade?_" Sebastian asked as he slightly turned blue "I seem to have a spot of heartburn," Sebastian muttered to himself as he grasped his shirt.

Claire tried her best not to laugh at her father's face expression, "That was Tanaka's special lemonade, made with 'Aji x Moto'." Ciel explained, "I'd had enough with just one sip."

"Mister Tanaka possibly mistook sugar for something else since both of them are white," Claire thought out loud.

"_-Ahem._ Very well, sir. We shall begin the preparations. If you will excuse us..." said Sebastian, trying to get over his occuring heartburn.

"All right. I leave it to you." said Ciel as he turned his chair around and continued to read the daily newspaper.

"Please do, sir." said Sebastian as he tugged on his white gloves "Come now, Claire," Claire began squirming within her father's grasp as he dragged her out of the room by the collar.

"_B-b-but! My day off!?"_ Claire whined.

* * *

_'First, I shall select the tableware for today's menu- from the glasses to the large plates- and polish them. I shall polish the silver until it shines like a mirror. And I shall bring out a spotless new tablecloth. I shall prune the dying sterling silver roses, the young master's favourite flower...weed the approach...and then trim and even out the lawn so that it resembles nothing so much as velvet. Dinner is the key to our hospitality. I shall use only the best ingredients. I shall be particular about beef, of course, but equally so about the vegetables, rice, salt, and pepper. Claire shall go to the market and select the choicest of ingredients, then use them lavishly in preparing the meal.'_ Sebastian gracefully went through the chores while making them look like a piece of art, _'That is Phantomhive hospitality!'_

Sebastian shifted his gaze to bell that is labeled 'study'. He sighed, "_My, my..._the young master knows how busy I am...I wonder what he could want." The butler muttered as he clapped his hands together. Sebastian can simply call Claire to tend to the young earl's needs, however, that doesn't seem to be much of an option since she pratically begged him for a day off- no doubt that she's possibly sleeping in her room. The butler walked out of the kitchen as he slipped his tailcoat back on.

As Sebastian walked down the hallway, three heads peeped out from around the corner of a hallway. Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin had that gleam in their eyes "Seeing how Sebastian's all fired up...there's no doubt about it!" said Bard, grinning "We got a guest comin' toady!"

"_N-_ not a doubt in the world at all!" Mey-rin cheered, excitedly.

"_Yaaay!_ We'll get to eat a feast! _Leftovers!_" Finny threw his hands up into the air with a big smile.

"You fool! That's not the point" Bard poked Finny's forehead with a frown "This is our chance!"

"Eh?" Finny asked curiously.

"We're gonna get a step ahead of that Sebastian and surprise him!" Bard explained with a grin and folding his arms over his chest, "It's an opportunity for us professionals to showoff our skills, am I right?"

"_Ah!_ I see!" Finny chirped as a lightbulb appeared over his head "Okay! I'll make the garden beautiful like our guest has never seen_!_"

"And I'll polish the tea set for our guest to such a shine that it will look like new_!_" said Mey-rin.

"Then the great Bard will cook a main course so awesome our guest's jaw'll hit the floor!" Bard declared as he pumped his fist into the air.

"_Aaall Riiiight, mission start!_" They all shouted in unison as they pumped their fists into the air, _"We're gonna do our best!_"

* * *

[Meanwhile in Ciel's Study/Office...]

"What is it, sir?" Sebastian asked as he stood in front of the young earl's desk.

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet, like a parfait." said Ciel.

"No, young master. If you have that, you will not finish all of your dinner." Sebastian replied.

"Then get Claire to make something, she's not busy at all."

"I apologize but Claire is on her day off and mustn't be disturbed while napping." said Sebastian, "I am afraid I cannot, sir."

"Just make something."

"No, young master." Sebastian replied sternly.

* * *

"...So? _What did you do to cause all of this?_" Sebastian asked with a somewhat 'smile' that gives a _very very_ dark and scary aura. The three servants huddled together in fear as tears bursted from their eyes. Claire's eyebrow twitched and a tick mark appeared on her head, Sebastian recently woke her up once he saw the damage around the manor.

The garden is now a dead graveyard with perched crows cawing on the branches of the dead trees. The china cabinet is totally _demolished_ with no tea sets spared. And finally, the meat that Sebastian recently had Claire buy from the market is nothing but black and uneatable coal.

"I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding...," Finny began to burst into waterfalls tears "But the lid was open!"

'_The lawn got weeded too!_' Claire thought incrediously as she adjusted her maid uniform.

"I was going to take the guest tea set out...But I stumbled and fell on the cart_._" Mey-rin explained. For that one, Claire can imagine herself racing up and down the hallways until her father catches her.

'_She slammed into the china cabinet! For christ sake!_' Claire mentally said.

"Well, seeee? There was a raaw meat lyin' there so...I thought I'd cook it..." Bard mumbled lowly, Claire couldn't ignore the fact that Bard cooked the meat- _that she bought at the market-_ with a blowtorch.

The three servants began to wail and shout- well, Finny and Mey-rin did most of the shouting and wailing "I see. The fault is mine for leaving everyting to finish all at once." Sadly, the servants continued to panic. Claire let out a long yawn, Sebastian took out his pocketwatch and clicked it open 'We have less than two hours until his arrival. A garden without a hint of greenery, a shattered tea set, a charred main course...Mister Chlaus will be arriving here at a little past six.' He began to ponder, 'We cannot obtain top quality meat or a tea set at this hour. What should I do?'

"Good heavens," Claire sighed, "Well...I'll be heading off to bed n-! _Hey!_" Claire was suddenly dragged back to her previous spot by her father grabbing her by the collar of her uniform "_Daaaaddy!_" She whined.

"Would you please follow Mister Tanaka's example and quiet dow-_...!_" Sebastian suddenly realized something, he turned to Tanaka who was just sitting back and drinking his tea "That's it!" Claire raised an eyebrow at the sudden idea. Sebastian clapped his together to gather everyone's attention "Silence, everyone." Everyone settled down and Sebastian grabbed the cup from Tanaka's hands "Listenly closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood? _We shall make do with this._" He gestured to the cup of tea in his hand.

After giving out specific instructions to each of the servants, they quickly went to work. Sadly, for Claire- she didn't the chance to go to bed since she's already awake and Sebastian required her assistance. For the moment, Sebastian sent her out with Mey-rin to gather a new tea set.

* * *

"Hey Sebastian, is that really gonna be okay!?" Bard asked as she stood to the side with his blowtorch in hand.

"Yes," Sebastian simply replied as he chopped off the charcoal skin of the meat.

"Mister Sebastian_!_" The head butler turned his gaze to Mey-rin and Claire who have just returned "We found them_!_" Suddenly, the clumsy maid tripped herself on her own feet "_Kyah...!_" Sebastian let out a short gasp before instantly reacting.

Sebastian let out a deep breath of relief as he caught Mey-rin in his arms and balanced several boxes in his hand and on the tip on his shoe, "Mey-rin...I have told you countless times no to run in the residence." Claire then came into view with several more small packages. Sebastian kicked the small package on his foot and the package landed on the others in his gloved hand. He then caught the package that Claire tossed up onto the others.

"Mister Sebastian!" Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see Finny "_Haah!_ I got the pebbles and the other things you wanted from from the garden shop." Finny said cheerfully with a bright smile.

Sebastian slightly smirked, "Oh, is that so?" He asked, "Thank you. Now then, I shall see to it that everything is taken care of." He said "Leave the rest to me, and you all take a break. Make sure you do not- I repeat, _DO NOT_- touch a thing."

'He said it _twice_' Everyone thought the samething.

"Weeell then!" Claire chirped as she began to walk past her father, "We'll stand out of your way!"

Claire was suddenly grabbed and dragged down the hall by the collar of her uniform, "I would gladly appreciate that, however, you'll be helping me with the preparations for the time being." said Sebastian while flashing his usual shit-eating grin. Claire groaned.

* * *

[Outside the Phantomhive Manor - 6 o'clock]

A classy automobile screeched to a stop in front of the Phantomhive Manor "My, my!" A fairly old gentleman said as he climbed out of the automobile "Home is far from this!" The man lifted his fedora from his head "And it's been a while since I've come here too."

Ciel looked up from his book of economics to see the gentleman who known as Chlaus, "You made it, Chlaus." said Ciel as he stood up to greet Chlaus.

"Buona sera, Ciel!" Chlaus smiled as hepulled Ciel into a friendly hug and patted the young earl on the back "Have you been well? Have you grown a little taller?"

"I regret to say I have not," Ciel replied as he led Chlaus up the stairs to the front door of the manor.

"I do beg your pardon! I'm glad you're doing fine!" Chalus smiled.

"You seem to be doing well yourself," said Ciel as the doors began to open to reveal the servants of the manor.

"Welcome, Mister Chlaus." The servants all greeted in unison as they bowed.

"Oh- hoh...oh my." Chlaus looked at servants and the manor in awe, "You've really cleaned up this manor house."

"We have been expecting you Mister Chlaus," Sebastian slightly bowed with Claire beside him with a polite smile and hands held held behind her back.

"Sebastian and Claire! Long time no see!" Chlaus greeted "I see you've taken on new staff here. Here's my hat too." He said as he planted his fedora hat on top of Finny's head.

"You must have much to discuss with my master." said Sebastian as he led Chlaus to the door that led out into the inner courtyard "Dinner will be ready shortly. So please, right this way to the courtyard, sir."

"The courtyard?" Chlaus asked.

"The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey, sir." said Sebastian "I hope you find our efforts most agreeable." The butler then opened the door "Please make yourself at home."

"Ooh...!" Chlaus stared at the view in front of him with an awestruck expression.

"This is a japanese stone garden." Claire informed him.

"We have tea ready for you, sir," said Sebastian as he gestured to the already prepared table ahead of them "Right this way, if you please."

"The irises are very beautiful. Bare trees and flowers...this must be what's called 'Wabi-Sabi'." Chlaus complimented as he sat down in his seat and Sebastian push his chair towards the table.

"Pardon me," Claire came by with a green tea pot and poured the liquid into Chlaus's cup.

"I see the tea is japanese. I see you're particular about the details." Chlaus pointed out.

"We deeply appreciate your kind words." said Sebastian with a smile.

"I think I can look forward to dinner as well. _Ha-ha-ha!_" Chlaus laughed full-heartedly.

"A-amazing, Mister Sebastian!" Claire heard Finny's voice from the bushes behind her, she looked over her shoulder to the see the three Pahntomhive servants hiding amongst the bushes and flowers.

"He talked his way through it." Bard added after Finny.

Claire smiled then turned back to the others, she looked at Ciel who had his elbow on the table and his cheek in his right hand "By the way, Chlaus...what I asked for?" The young elder reminded the elderly guest.

"Ah...I've brought it, as promised." Chlaus replied as he reached into his jacket pocket. He took out a small box that was labeled 'Mouse 3' and 'Ninkyodo', "Here is the_game _you wanted." He said as he slid the box onto the table "It isn't widely available in Italy...so it was quite troublesome to procure it."

"_Hmph!_" Ciel slightly huffed "Troublesome, hm? So you keep stressing since this morning's phone call."

"Of course." said Chlaus as he slipped the small box back into his jacket pocket "The prince gives his servants a fitting 'reward' for his efforts, after all_!_"

"I do hope this game is worth the 'reward' though." said Ciel as he leaned his chair back on its back two legs "The one I _finished playing_ the other day had such a tiresome ending."

"Really now! Games are easily completed by the hands of children like you, Ciel." Chlaus pointed out with a soft smile "Soon, you'll be asking for another one."

_"Of course. Children are greedy when it comes to games."_ said Ciel.

"And so, at the tender age of twelve. You've made Phantomhive the number one toymaker in the country." Chlaus made a small sigh "I fear for your future."

"Pardon my interruption, sirs." Chlaus and Ciel turned their attention to Sebastian and Claire who are ready to serve dinner "Dinner is served. On the menu is our chef Baldroy's..._Gyuu-tataki-don_." Chlaus and Ciel looked dumbfounded, even Claire had that look when she found about the dish for dinner.

"This...is dinner?" Chlaus asked, pointing at the bowl of raw meat that Sebastian had placed in front of him. Claire served a bowl to Ciel.

"Yes." Sebastian replied simply.

"I was expecting a kyoto-style full-course meal or something..." The elderly man muttered.

"Mister Chlaus, did you know...?" Sebastian began calmly, "_Donburi has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service...that is donburi!" _Claire sweatdropped, a piece of hair popped up from Ciel's head, and Chlaus turned blue with shock "'Houhan', a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the origin of donburi. Furthermore...I thought Mister Chlaus's palate might have grown tired of elaborate dishes...and I planned this meal so that you might eat the choicest meat simply." Sebastian ended with a smile.

In the back, the three servants cheered for Sebastian.

Chlaus was dazed for a moment until he snapped out of his trance "_Ha-ha-ha! Ciel! This is great!"_ He exclaimed while laughing "_You always surprise me!_ A lot of the fellows in this business lack a sense of humour. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here."

"I'm honoured to hear that." said Ciel.

Again, Claire could hear the faint cheers from behind the door 'Way to go.' She thought with a cheeky grin.

"I didn't know the japanese donburi had such history behind it." Chlaus commented towards Sebastian "You really are quite the intellectual."

"Most kind of you, sir." Sebastian made a polite bow.

Claire's eyebrow twitched. Really? Her father got the idea of japanese culture because she was looking at a book about it. Now that she thought about it...she would have to clean up the mess in the study- darn him!

"As you said...I've grown weary of fully-flavoured italian dishes." Chlaus commented with a smile "Thank you."

"I also selectd an italian wine to suit your taste, sir." said Sebastian. Mey-rin came out of the mansion with a silver cart and a wine bottle.

Standing behind Ciel, Claire raised a curious eyebrow at the awkward silence. Why is Mey-rin just standing there?

"Mey-rin_!_" Sebastian whispered.

"Y-yes?" Claire just stared at the made with a 'wtf' look on her face, what the hell did Mey-rin mean by 'Y-Yes'?!

_"Stop standing there..."_ Sebastian whispered and fairly close to Mey-rin's face _"...and pour the wine into the man's glass."_

Claire stayed behind Ciel's chair and watched as Mey-rin stumbled(?) towards Chlaus with the bottle of wine in her hands. The next thing she knew, Mey-rin ccompletely missed the wine glass and poured the wine onto the table! Everyone watched in shock as the wine came closer to the edge of Chlaus's side of the table and Claire can swear that she can hear Bard and Finny panicking and screaming within the estate. From the corner of her eye, she saw her father grab the tablecloth and swiftly pulled it right off of the table.

"...Nn?" Chlaus looked down at the now shining table that used to have a tablecloth _"...O-ohh!? Wh-where did the tablecloth go!?"_ He exclaimed, unaware that Mey-rin has been rushed back into the estate by Finny, Bard, and Claire.

_"...Heh."_ Ciel smirked a little "I had it taken away because there was a _slight stain_ on it. Don't trouble yourself." He continued eating his meal.

"Excuse us for our grave discourtesy." Sebastian bowed politely with the tablecloth draped over his arms "Please relax and enjoy your meal."

* * *

"Phew," Sebastian let out a heavy breath after that little episode with the wine.

_"You're wonderful, simply wonderful, Mister Sebastian!"_ Finny beamed brightly with tears in his eyes.

_"Yay! Yay!_ The hero returns_!"_ Bard cheered as well. Behind them, Tanaka was holding a small bag of ice on Mey-rin's head as she laid blushing on the floor.

"I have to agree, father." Claire chirped up "That was a nice move_~!_ You pratically saved everyone from having a heart attack- save for Mey-rin who just happened to pass out from pressure."

"_See?"_ Bard placed an arm over Sebastian's shoulders "In my country, we'd call a guy like you 'Superman'." He said, grinning and fist punching the air.

"...I am no 'Superman'..._I am merely a butler."_

* * *

"Your butler is most skilled, Ciel." Chlaus complimented, folding his hands in front of him.

"...Skilled?" Ciel slightly scoffed _"He only did what was expected of him as my servant."_

"You're tough." Chlaus laughed "But a talent like that would be hard to find, even if you looked all over Britain."

"Of course, but that's not the only reason I hired him."

"?" Chlaus asked as the young earl flipped his silver spoon around.

"...I"ve..._never had sweets that tasted better than Sebastian's."_

Chlaus blinked dumbfoundedly before bursting out laughing _"...Pff...Ha-ha-ha! That's certainly a very important reason for a child!"_

"I'm looking forward to today's dessert." Ciel said.

* * *

_"Wah! It looks yummy!"_ Finny beamed _"Smells yummy too."_ Finny, Bard, and Claire stood on Sebastian's left and watched as he prepared the dessert. Sebastian sweatdropped when their stomach's began to growl. The butler knows that, besides Ciel, Claire also appreciates his cooking- or better yet, just the desserts that he makes. Sebastian looked at the corneer of his eyes to see his daughter making puppy-eyes towards him.

Sebastian sighed, "If you behave yourselves like good little children for just a bit longer, I shall give you some as a reward." The three cheered "That includes you, Claire," He pointed out and his daughter puffed out her cheeks.

_'...Now that I think about it...'_ Finny mentally said to himself _'...What I bought were Iris Bulbs.'_ The gardner remembered Sebastian saying to leave everything to him and Claire.

* * *

"Many apologies for having kept you waiting," said Sebastian as he walked back out to the courtyard with two plates of Apricot and green tea Mille-Feuille on the silver cart "Desert is served."

* * *

_'How did he and Claire manage to make them bloom?'_ Finny mentally asked, he merely shugged his shoulders and drooled _'...Well, who cares?'_ Sadly, while Bard was trying to wake up Mey-rin and Finny thinking about the Iris Bulbs- Claire and Tanaka had already eaten the desserts that Sebastian had prepared for them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, holy crap! This chapter took forever to type up because I felt lazy to split it up into seperate parts and I sort of lost my interest along the way ^^; Anyways, I hope this chapter will last you, the readers, until the next chapter (I have no updating schedule so the chapters will be updated randomly). Also, this story has been voted the most and this will be my current project (thank you to those who voted) Until the next time on _That Butler, Same Blood_! See ya~!  
Don't forget to review~!


End file.
